From the Past until the Future
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Cinta bukanlah hal yang sudah kita ketahui. Namun, hal yang baru akan menyadarkan kita tentang perasaan kita. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang roh yang tersesat?"/Esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi. Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya./"Kau tahu? Roh itu sekarang telah bahagia dan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia saat ini." For Fujoshi Independence Day #4


Setiap genggaman berarti kehangatan yang tersalur. Setiap tangan yang terulur mengandung seribu kehangatan yang menggantung di hadapan. Satu senyuman berisikan sebuah perhatian yang terselubung. Sebuah pandangan menyembunyikan perasaan yang ada jauh di dasar jiwa. Dalam kehidupan, semua yang ada di dalamnya terasa begitu nyata dan hangat. Dalam kehidupan, semua pasang mata berperan untuk menatap masa lalu dan masa depan. Di dalam kematian, terdapat seribu pasang mata yang menatap dalam dengan pandangan 'Ini kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya'. Dalam kenyataan, mata kita tak dapat tertutup, tak dapat tidur, dan tak dapat menyelami mimpi.

Kenapa?

Karena kita sedang jatuh cinta.

Lalu, apa maksudnya?

Kita sadar jika kehidupan nyata lebih indah daripada mimpi.

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Shota Love, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character**_

_**Main Character: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perkataan terkadang terasa begitu dalam dan penuh makna. Sejurus dengan sebuah filsafat. Di dalam filsafat, pengetahuan dan ilmu pengetahuan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Dimana sebuah filsafat selalu mempunyai kelanjutan dari sebuah ilmu pengtahuan. Banyak yang mangatakan jika pengetahuan adalah apa yang telah kita ketahui. Namun, sesungguhnya pengetahuan itu adalah hal yang ingin kita ketahui. Memang sangat membingungkan bagi orang-orang. Namun begitulah sebuah pengetahuan. Sama seperti cinta. Cinta bukanlah hal yang sudah kita ketahui. Namun, hal yang baru akan menyadarkan kita tentang perasaan kita.

_**From the Past until the Future**_

.

.

Di bawah payungan langit keabu-abuan, tampak seorang bocah dengan jaket kebesaran sedang memegang payung kecilnya. Tangan mungilnya terlihat begitu pucat akibat terlalu lama di udara dingin. Netra birunya tampak begitu awas dengan kondisi disekitarnya. Dengan langkah kecil dia berjalan menuju rumah kecil yang selalu dikunjunginya beberapa hari ini. Dengan senyuman lebarnya dia mulai menapakkan kakinya pada tanah lembab yang ada di sekitar pekarangan rumah kecil tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan kelegaan saat seseorang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di pinggir sungai kecil. "Chika!" teriaknya sembari melepaskan payungnya dan berlari menuju sosok tersebut.

Bocah bermata kuaci dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas itu tampak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya. Dia menguap kecil sembari mengangkat kakinya dari dalam sungai, "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan nada bosan. "Dan aku sudah bilang berapa kali kepadamu kalau namaku itu Shikamaru. Bukan Chika." Ucapnya dengan pelan sembari melipat kedua kakinya.

Bocah bermata biru itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya dengan kesal. "Nalu kan belum bica bilang 'C' … emh 'C' … ehm cucah!" dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah bocah bernama Shikamaru itu dengan kasar. "Lupakan coal tadi. Ayo main!" ajaknya sembari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. Meskipun dia baru saja mengetahui bocah bernama Shikamaru itu akhir-akhir ini … dia tetap sangat senang mempunyai teman yang selalu ada ketika dia temui. "Ayo main kelualga-kelualgaan! Kau jadi ayahnya dan aku menjadi ibunya!" teriaknya dengan riang sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bosan dengan permainan itu. Dan … kenapa kau semangat sekali menjadi seorang ibu?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menghadap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Naru … apa kau seorang bocah perempuan?" Shikamaru tampak mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung.

Naruto memegang tangan Shikamaru dengan erat. Tetesan-tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka tampak menderas. "Nalu bocah laki-laki. Nalu … hanya ingin Chika jadi cuami Nalu. Kata Mama, Nalu halus mencali pacangan hidup yang baik dan kelen. Juga, Mama pelnah bilang, kalau kita mencali pacangan hidup … kita haluc cali olang yang celalu ada untuk kita." Ucap Naruto dengan logat anak kecilnya. Matanya tampak bersinar diantara tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi suamimu? Lagipula … kita ini laki-laki." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit pelan. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa terhadap bocah yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Shikamaru tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan kasar. "Ehm, Naru—"

"Papa pelnah bilang kalau pacangan hidup itu tidak boleh mengelak. Mama bilang, kalau Nalu sangat suka belmain dengan Chika, Nalu boleh menikah dengan Chika."

'DEG'

'What? Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya mengalami pembelokan seperti ini?' batin Shikamaru dengan _horror_ sembari menatap Naruto dengan alisnya yang entah bertaut atau mengkerut. Dia menghela nafas dengan lelah sembari memejamkan matanya. Shikamaru tampak melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit serius. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang roh yang tersesat?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

Hujan terus mengguyur tubuh mereka.

"Dia adalah sebuah roh yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tersesat di dunia manusia dan menetap disana sampai kapanpun. Tak ada yang dapat membawanya kembali. Setiap hari dia selalu menangis dan meminta cara untuk pulang pada Tuhan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Tuhan mengirimkan hujan selama sebulan penuh untuk mengiringi tangisan roh tersebut. Agar roh tersebut tidak merasa kesepian saat menangis."

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak membantunya untuk kembali?" tanya Naruto sembari memakai _hoodie_-nya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Kedua bola matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat.

Shikamaru tampak tersenyum tipis sembari sesekali menguap kecil. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangannya yang sudah basah. "Karena dia egois. Dia tidak mau kembali ke dunianya. Dia terus mengandalkan egonya untuk mencari sesuatu yang selalu dinamakannya 'seorang teman'. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa itu 'teman'? Dia tidak pernah tahu sampai seseorang yang begitu berisik dan hangat mulai mendekatinya. Awalnya sosok itu hanya sekedar mampir untuk bermain di sungai. Namun, lama-kelamaan … sosok itu mengajak roh itu untuk berteman. Karena roh itu selalu duduk di pinggir sungai, sosok itu selalu datang ke sungai pada sore hari menjelang malam."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung—terlalu banyak informasi yang memasuki otak kecilnya. Dia tampak memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sembari sesekali berpikir keras. Putus asa karena tidak mendapatkan apa-apa setelah berpikir lama, Naruto kembali menyuruh Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Selama mereka bertemu. Selalu dibawah payungan hujan … tak pernah cerah. Roh itu perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai sosok itu. Dia merasa sosok itu adalah sosok teman yang hangat. Begitulah yang dipikirannya. Sampai pada suatu hari … temannya tersebut memintanya untuk menjadi suaminya. Roh itu sebenarnya sangat senang … namun, karena dia orang yang sedikit pemalu … dia tampak mengelaknya dengan halus. Temannya tampak merasa sedih. Namun, sebenarnya … jauh dilubuk hati roh tersebut, dia sangat meyukai ketika orang tersebut mengatakan hal itu."

"Kenapa cepelti itu? cehalusnya dia menelima olang itu. Kan dia juga menyukainya! Dacal loh yang aneh." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. Dia memain-mainkan air disekitarnya sembari sesekali menepuknya sehingga membuat percikan kecil yang mengenai Shikamaru. Dia hanya tertawa saat Shikamaru memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Tapi ada dua hal yang baik." Ucap Shikamaru sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia mengacak rambut basah bocah tersebut dengan pelan. "Hari terakhir mereka bermain … cuaca tampak begitu cerah … dan dia dapat pulang kembali." Shikamaru menengadah ke atas. Memperhatikan awan mendung yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan langit biru yang begitu luas. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi gempal Naruto. Dia tersenyum lebar sembari mencubit pipi itu dengan pelan. "Kau lucu sekali. Kau tahu … suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama sepertiku." Ujarnya sembari menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto tampak mengerutkan alisnya dengan kesal. "Nalu maunya cuma cama Chika! Lagipula … Mama celalu bilang tentang cinta, cinta, dan cinta. Nalu balu caja ingin meminta Chika untuk menjelaskannya kepada Nalu." Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sembari memasang tampang kesal. Mata birunya menutup dan sesekali terbuka tipis untuk melihat Shikamaru.

"Kau mau tahu apa itu cinta?" Naruto mengangguk antusias saat Shikamaru bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. "Cinta itu seperti angin. Kau tak bisa melihatnya … tapi, kau bisa merasakannya. Cinta yang abadi adalah cinta dibawah rinai hujan. Karena, cinta itu tak akan pernah kering. Selalu basah dan terasa menyejukkan akibat air hujan." Shikamaru tampak menjelaskan dengan senang hati sembari sesekali tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap bocah berumur lima tahun yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan hangat.

"Jadi, Nalu halus mencali cinta dibawah hujan? Kalau Nalu cakit bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Mata birunya tetap bersinar bagaikan bintang di malam yang mendung. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Chika mau melawat Nalu kalau Nalu cakit?"

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi istriku? Aku tidak mau punya istri yang lemah." Jawab Shikamaru dengan cueknya sembari kembali menyelupkan kakinya ke dalam air sungai. Matanya menatap langit cerah yang masih menggantung di atas sana. 'Sepertinya roh itu sudah tak menangis dalam diam lagi.' Batinnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"_O-ok_! Na-nalu tidak akan cakit hanya kalena hujan! Enak caja melemehkan Nalu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada nyaring yang terbata-bata. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat. Mata birunya terus saja menatap Shikamaru sampai akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah dan menatapnya balik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus selalu kuat sampai kapanpun. Bahkan jika aku sudah tidak ada." Shikamaru menarik Naruto dengan pelan dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Anak yang baik harus menjaga kesehatannya. Kau akan merasakan cinta yang lebih manis ketika ada orang yang mengecup keningmu dengan lembut."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti di pelukan Shikamaru. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingungnya lagi.

'CUP'

Shikamaru mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto yang masih polos hanya tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari pelukan Shikamaru. "Kalena Chika cudah mengcup Nalu. Belalti Chika mencintai Nalu. Yay! Nalu akan bilang cama Mama kalau Nalu cudah menemukan pacangan hidup Nalu!" Naruto tampak berlari kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru. "Nalu akan kembali becok! Campai ketemu becok, cuami Nalu!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan. Matanya menatap payung Naruto yang tertinggal dengan sendu. "Saatnya roh egois kembali ke tempat seharusnya." Ucapnya sembari menitikkan air matanya. "Kenapa kau tak turun lagi, hujan? Kenapa disaat aku menangis seperti ini kau bersembunyi? Kenapa hanya disaat aku menangis dalam hati kau selalu ada?" Shikamaru berkata lirih sembari mengenggam payung itu dengan erat. Tangannya mengepal erat. Meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tempat yang hanya akan menjadi ruang hampa tanpa dirinya. Hanya Naruto seorang.

**This is a good sign, having a broken heart. It means we have tried for something.**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali mengunjungi tempat itu dengan sambutan tempat kosong dengan sebuah sungai kecil. Rumah itu tak ada lagi. Sosok itu tak ada lagi. Shikamaru sudah tidak ada di pinggir sungai itu. "Pacti dia cedang belmain dengan Mamanya cepelti Nalu belmain dengan Mama."

Naruto selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata itu setiap kali tak menemukan Shikamaru sedang duduk di pinggir sungai.

Esoknya, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi. Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Seakan-akan itu seperti mantra yang tak akan membiarkan pikirannya dimasuki oleh perasaan putus asa.

Mulai.

"Chika cedang belmain dengan temannya yang lainnya."

"Dia pelnah bilang jika dia mau menjadi cuami Nalu."

Sampai.

"Ha—ah, sungguh melelahkan mendapati tempat ini selalu kosong."

"Sebenarnya kemana perginya orang yang selalu menguap ketika diajak bicara itu?"

Ya, sampai Naruto sudah berhenti menjadi seorang bocah dan telah menjadi remaja yang sudah mengerti banyak tentang segala hal yang dulunya masih sangat polos.

Cinta.

Kecupan berbeda.

Genggaman tangan.

Perpisahan.

Sakit hati.

Dia sudah mengeri tentang semua hal itu. Bahkan dia sudah muak dengan semua hal itu. Dia … sudah lelah. Sudah hampir 12 tahun sejak menghilangnya sosok itu. Sudah mendekati rasa putus asa. Sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaan yang masih menjanggal itu. Sudah cukup penantian yang dia habiskan hanya untuk kembali ke tempat itu setiap hari selama hampir 12 tahun. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Sangat habis.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Naruto sembari melemparkan sebuah batu ke sungai tersebut. Hari ini, dia datang kemari lagi untuk memastikan apakah orang itu akan datang. Naruto menengadah ke langit cerah di atas kepalanya. Dia tersenyum miris sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di permukaan tanah kering tersebut. "Mana mungkin dia datang jika hari cerah seperti ini. Bukankah terakhir kali dia pergi saat hari sedang cerah begini. Lagipula … dia pernah bilang jika cinta yang baik itu dibawah rinai hujan. Oh, ayolah! Kumohon agar hujan turun." Ucap Naruto sembari memainkan batu yang ada di tangannya.

Baju sekolahnya kini penuh dengan bercak-bercak kotor akibat bermain di tanah. Dasinya sudah tak berada di tempatnya lagi melainkan ada di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya menatap langit di atas dengan lemas. "Ha—ah, apa benar jika Tuhan itu pelit seperti yang dikatakan Kyuu—"

'CTAR'

"Gyaaaa! Pe-petir!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan merapat pada pohon besar yang tak jauh di belakangnya. "A-aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf telah mengatakan Tuhan pelit. Maafkan hamba."

'CTAR'

"Aaaaaa! Ke-kenapa jawabannya malah petir?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari memjamkan matanya. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya sembari memegang dadanya dengan pelan.

'SHASSHH'

Naruto menatap hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia berlari kecil dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Entah apa ada yang dapat melihatnya menangis dibawah guyuran hujan tersebut. Semoga saja tidak. Dia tidak mau ketahuan jika dia adalah orang yang lemah. "Hiks, aku lelah~" ucap Naruto sembari menetap dibawah guyuran hujan deras tersebut. "I-ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku lebih memilih menjadi bocah polos jika harus sesakit ini." Ucapnya sembari mencoba menghapus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti.

"Bukankah aku mengatakan jika aku tak mau memiliki istri yang lemah?"

'DEG'

"Jika kau terus berdiri disini, kau bisa terserang radang dingin."

'DEG'

Naruto mematung di tempat saat mendengar suara tersebut. Memang suara itu terdengar lebih berat dan berbeda. Namun, dia sangat mengenali suara orang itu. Suara yang selalu dinantinya selama beberapa tahun ini. Suara yang selalu membuatnya terasa seperti orang aneh. Dan … air hujan tak lagi menyentuh kepalanya. Ada yang menadahnya.

"Shi-shika?"

"Ah, beruntung ternyata kau dapat memanggil namaku dengan benar." Ucap sosok berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas tersebut.

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang memayunginya dengan payungnya semasa kecil. Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya saat melihat sosok tersebut sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Shi-shikamaru, ka-kau … _BAKAAAAAAA_!"

'BRUK'

Shikamaru melepaskan payung yang ada di tangannya dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia menatap sosok yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya saat ini. "Hiks kau jahat sekali hiks hiks."

"Hei, hei! Berhentilah menangis. Aku mempunyai kabar baik untukmu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengangkat Naruto dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Kau masih ingat tentang cerita roh yang tersesat?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Shikamaru dengan mata yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau tahu? Roh itu sekarang telah bahagia dan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia saat ini." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menghapus air mata Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Apa kau tak ingin ikut berbahagia untuknya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Shikamaru dengan senyuman lebar. "Ayo berbahagia untuknya!" teriaknya sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Melainkan untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Terima kasih telah manungguku. Kau istri yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Shikamaru dengan serius. "Ayo menikah! Aku sudah memberitahu Mama dan Papa, jika aku menemukanmu kembali. Kita akan menikah."

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"BOCAH GILA!"

"E-eeehhh? Kenapaaa?"

Shikamaru hanya mampu mengambil payungnya kembali dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang sengaja dipercepat. "Shika! Shika! Ayo menikah!"

"Tidak."

"Shika~"

"Kau menyeramkan."

"Shika jahat~"

**..**

…

**TAMAT**

**..**

Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4~

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


End file.
